sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αρσίτης Α \Περσία
Αρσίτης ο Πρεσβύτερος Arsites thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Αρσίτης" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Arsita" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Ηγεμονικός Οίκος: Αχαιμενίδες. - Πατέρας: Αρταξέρξης Α' - Μητέρα: Κοσμαρτιδηνή η Βαβυλωνίς - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: A son of Artaxerxes I and a Babylonian concubine, Cosmartidene. Arsites contested the sovereignty of his full brother, Darius II, not long after the latter’s accession in 423 B.C., and was supported by prince Artyphius, son of Megabyzus. By hiring Greek (Particularly Milesian) mercenaries, he evidently established a precedent for their interference in Persian dynastic feuds. The rebels probably started in Syria; they won two major battles but lost the third, and when their mercenaries were bribed to desert, they surrendered and were executed (Ctesias, Persica, frags. 50-51; D. M. Lewis, Sparta and Persia, Leiden, 1977, pp. 79-80). Babylonian documents speak of a prince Arrišittu, and testify that he was still alive in 417 (see Lewis, ibid., p. 24 n. 132 for references). The gap between this date and the revolt of Arsites has led to the denial that they were identical (Eilers, loc. cit.), but since two namesake contemporary princes of a single family are unlikely, and since the date of Arsites’ death is not certain (Ctesias says that Darius was forced to kill him after resisting Parysatis for a while), the identification is not improbable. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας